


Warm Welcome

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Plot/Plotless, Please enjoy me projecting my own social awkwardness onto Marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: Courfeyrac is going to be out of town for the holidays and doesn't want Marius to be lonely.
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy, Grantaire & Joly & Bossuet Laigle, Joly & Bossuet Laigle, Joly & Bossuet Laigle & Musichetta, Joly/Musichetta, Marius Pontmercy & Les Amis de l'ABC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/gifts).



> ok so this is an idea that's been simmering in my head for a few weeks now, but I decided to actually write it and gift it to Rémy because she's been super sweet to me and I'm a sentimental muffin XP 
> 
> (@Rémy: here have some happiness! you give me angst, I give you happy!) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Say, my friend," Courfeyrac bumped Marius' shoulder with his own. They were walking down the street on an overcast December day, having just stopped by a few shops, although without making any purchases. "You're not going home for the holidays?" 

Marius looked at his shoes and gave a small shake of his head. "Even if they would have me, I don't wish to associate with them." 

"Well, my sister has invited me to visit her and her family for Christmas. I shall be leaving for Rouen in a matter of days. What will you do?" 

Marius shrugged. He would sit in his rooms and read, or think, or write something down, or a combination of the three. Nothing different than how he usually spent his days, although quite lonely this time of year, knowing that others were going about so merrily. 

"I don't wish you to be alone on Christmas," Courfeyrac continued. "That's not right -- even Feuilly doesn't spend Christmas alone. Bossuet and Joly usually have him for supper."

And that is how, just over two weeks later, Marius Pontmercy found himself supping in Joly's and Bossuet's apartment. Feuilly was there, as well, and seemed amiable as usual, making polite conversation. Bossuet, unlucky as ever, nearly tipped over a full bottle of wine that had been brought out after the meal, but Joly thankfully caught it before it spilled. 

Just before Bossuet could deliver the punchline of one of his many comical stories of ill fortune, a knock sounded from the door. 

Joly stood to see who it was, and beamed when he opened the door. In strutted Musichetta, beaming at the group gathered, followed by a more surprising guest. There stood Grantaire, who waved briefly before turning and muttering something to Joly. 

"I found him just outside, we must have arrived at nearly the same time," Musichetta said, walking over to the table and puking herself a glass of wine. She took a seat and glanced across at Marius. "Bonjour," she raised one delicate eyebrow. "I know Bossuet, of course, and Feuilly and R, but I don't believe I have met you." 

Marius blinked. "My name is Marius," he offered, then Bossuet saved him the awkwardness of an introduction by explaining: 

"Marius Pontmercy here has separated himself from his family, due to matters of personal belief -- quite a noble act, I do say, especially considering that he has been entirely disowned." Bossuet smiled at Marius, who sighed gratefully. Social situations like this were... uncomfortable for him, particularly when he himself had not orchestrated them. 

"Joly and I heard that the poor boy would be alone for this joyous holiday," Bossuet continued, as Joly dragged a belligerent Grantaire to join them (likely by pointing out the wine bottle), "and we couldn't just ignore the fact." Feuilly hummed in agreement. 

Musichetta nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Monsieur Pontmercy," she said lightly, then moved her chair closer to Joly's as he sat down and poured R a glass of wine. 

Grantaire took a seat next to Marius and, after accepting the glass Joly offered and gulping a mouthful, reached into his pocket, pulling out a small stack of folded papers. 

"Jehan sends his regards," R said, "But had commitments elsewhere. There is, I think, one for each of you -- including 'Chetta." 

There was, indeed, a handwritten poem for each of the group gathered there. Marius had never personally talked much with the quiet poet, and was a slight bit shocked that he had written something even for him. As he sat, surrounded by people he surprisingly could call friends, in a warm apartment with a stomach full of food and wine, he unfolded the paper and smiled at the words written down there, and he felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I implying that Courf makes Marius go window-shopping with him? Why yes, yes I am. XD
> 
> Comments are always nice, if you feel so inclined. Merry (nearly three weeks early) Christmas! :)


End file.
